


107. Crossing Wires

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [107]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	107. Crossing Wires

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : crossing wires**  
 **players only. backdated to January 24th, a few weeks after the boys**[play with ginger](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/27901.html). 

_warning for fisting_

"Thank you, thank you," Alex murmurs, nodding and shaking hands as people pass him, offering congratulations. Most of them, he couldn't even put a name to. It's the Santa Barbara International Film Festival, and his new film _Disconnect_ has just been premiered. So far the response seems positive. "Yeah, thanks. We're really glad you like the film. Thank you."

"Alex and Jason, can we get a picture of you two together?"

"Absolutely. He's just here to make me look good," Jason Bateman jokes, slinging his arm around Alex's neck and grinning for the press corps. "Thank you. We're glad you liked the movie. Thanks."

Jason sounds like a broken record. Alex certainly feels like one. He smiles, nods, shakes hands, and works his way through the mob until he makes it to the bar to order a dry vodka martini, twist of lemon peel, no olives. Sipping at his drink, he smiles and nods at some other stranger, then cranes his neck to try and spot Luke, knowing his lover should be somewhere in this crowd.

Having made a quick detour to use the washroom, Luke gets sidelined by one person after another, all wanting to ask him about the Hobbit and Fast and Furious 6. Or so they start out. It's not long before they segue into doublechecking that he is, indeed, engaged to Alex, congratulating him on his lover's success. Most let him get away easily enough but there's one director, Brian Fox, who says he's interested in casting Luke in a new project.

"I'd be happy to read over the script," Luke tells him. "Just send it to my agent."

"It's a wonderful opportunity for someone like yourself," Brian says, shifting so that Luke's stuck where he is for the moment. "I firmly believe that openly gay actors and directors, screenwriters, et cetera, should all work together, support each other. Plus I've been told that I run a really fun set," he adds with a smile and a look that says, Luke thinks, exactly what kind of fun he means.

And he's actually a really good-looking guy. In another time, another place, before he met Alex, Luke might have been interested. "Um. That sounds great," he says diplomatically. "As I said, feel free to send it over to my agent. I should really be getting back to my fiance."

"Alex?" Brian smiles again. "You should try and get him to come work with us," he suggests.

"Maybe." The thought of working with Alex is tremendously appealing but not on any project with this guy. "I'll have to talk to him."

"Oh yeah, thanks. Yeah, making The East was really amazing. We had such a great team," Alex tells whoever it is who's flattering him at the moment. "Brit? No, Brit's lovely, but we're not involved."

"Is she too female?" The man breaks into snickers, and Alex holds his composure with stern self-control. Everyone thinks they're so fucking witty...

"Oh, excuse me, there's someone I need to talk to," he says quietly, because he has _finally_ spotted Luke, thank heaven. Luke looks gorgeous and stylish as always, wearing a structured collarless suit jacket, open at the throat, his dazzling smile flashing as he charms his way through the general populace. Alex makes a beeline for his lover while trying to look like he's _not_ making a beeline. But at this point, does it matter? Alex knew that when he publicly announced he intended to marry a man, it would cause a huge ruckus. But he hadn't realized how many people would actually put two and two together and link him with Luke. Luke, who at the moment seems to be pretty well cornered by some guy... Alex's eyes narrow, and he yanks himself back from his instant angry reaction. It's professional, they're all professionals here... Just as long as the dude doesn't fucking lay a finger on Alex's boy.

"I just think we'd make a great team," Brian says. "It's an amazing script, and we've already got some great names on board."

Luke sighs inwardly, smiling again. "That's fantastic and I might be interested," he lies. "But I don't agree to sign on for anything without seeing the script first."

Brian touches Luke's arm. "Look. I think you're the next big thing," he says, grasping his elbow, wanting to keep the other man in place for just a little bit longer. Long enough to get the guy excited about his project, because it needs a name as the lead and he really is convinced that by the time his movie comes out, Luke will be a huge one. "And I don't think anyone gives a shit you fuck guys or that you're going to be married to one. If women can ignore the wives of their crushes, they sure as hell can ignore the husbands."

"...Ignoring husbands?" Alex asks quietly, coming up just in time to catch the last words, but not enough of them to actually make sense of whatever the guy was saying. And _fuck_ , the asshole is _touching Luke_. Not like he's got his hand on Luke's ass or anything, but his entire posture at this moment is screamingly proprietary. Alex would know; he's practically got that proprietary vibe down to an art. And so Alex deliberately relaxes his own body language, casually slipping a hand into his pocket. But his eyes are hard chips of ice. "I don't believe we've met," he murmurs, offering the man a hand as well as a faint smile that doesn't warm his face in the least. "Alex Skarsgard."

"Brian Fox," Brian says, quickly releasing Luke's arm and shaking Alex's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just telling Luke I think he's the next big thing and that I hope he'll consider signing on for my next project."

"Brian's a director," Luke says softly, shifting closer to Alex, their shoulders touching.

"I see," Alex replies with a nod. He lays his hand against the small of Luke's back, feeling his lover's warmth through his clothing. "You're right about Luke," he tells Brian. "He's a shooting star. Good luck catching him, he's pretty busy these days."

"That's what he said," Brian says with a smile, watching them for a moment before digging into his pocket for a business card. "Anyway. Here's this," he hands it to Luke, trying to ignore the 'back the fuck off' vibe he's getting from Alex, "and I'll have the script sent over to your agent. Great movie," he tells the other man. "Maybe you can take a look at the script too. Hope you guys have a great evening."

"Thanks. You, too," Alex replies. He watches Brian turn and walk away, then waves down a server and orders a fresh martini. And he puts both hands in his pockets now, breaking the contact with Luke.

Luke stands there for a moment, watching Alex, a small smile curving his lips. "Want to throw me over your shoulder and drag me back to your lair?"

It's incredibly rare that a smile from his lover doesn't immediately result in a smile from Alex as well. But right now it's physically impossible: Alex is much too busy grinding his teeth into dust. "Cage," he mutters shortly, his gaze fixed on some random point beyond Luke's shoulder.

"Hey, I was only teasing," Luke says softly, his words for his sir alone. "He was being really annoying and he wouldn't have gone away so quickly if you hadn't come over."

True, yes. But not at all what Alex is so furious about right now; well, not much of it, anyway. A waiter appears at his shoulder with his martini on a tray, and Alex tosses back half the drink at once. "I still have to go talk to a few people," he murmurs, and walks away without meeting Luke's gaze. He just can't, right now.

Fuck. Luke feels like he's been slapped in the face and he looks the other way, blowing out a breath, tears stinging his eyes and threatening to spill over. It's not like he wouldn't have handled Brian himself if he'd needed to, but Alex had just shown up and glared at the man before he could really do anything. Left alone, his first instinct's to leave the party and just go the hell home. It's not his party after all. But that would just be childish and he refuses to give people any more shit to talk about them. So instead he grabs a glass of wine from the bar and finds the quietest corner he can, waiting for Alex to come find him again when he's ready.

Alex circulates, working on his third drink and making sure he schmoozes the individuals he knows he absolutely has to, in terms of impacting his career. But god, he fucking hates these so-called parties which more often than not end up being just an extension of his workday. He smiles for pictures, he shakes hands, he laughs at stupid jokes, claps men's shoulders and kisses women's cheeks. Checking his watch, he considers the pros and cons of a fourth martini, then decides to hell with it, he just wants to clear out of the place. He looks around but can't see his lover, and anxiety flashes through him, fear that he might have driven Luke away. So he sends a quick text: _Want to leave?_

 _Yes,_ Luke responds without hesitation, even though the message sets his heart thumping again.

Reading the reply, Alex lets out a sigh of relief; he hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. Luke didn't leave, hasn't left. Alex quickly dials their driver and tells him to bring the car around, then rings Luke. "Hey, where are you?"

"By the bar," Luke says, so relieved to hear Alex's voice, the tone that says he's not still mad at him. "Near that huge ugly floral arrangement."

"Which one?" Alex mutters, but he's already on the move. He spies his lover and slips his cell phone back into his pocket. "Hey. The car's ready," he says softly, searching Luke's face.

"Great," Luke says, reaching for Alex's hand.

Alex hesitates for the space of a heartbeat, then takes his lover's hand. He dreads the thought that someone - or more than one someone - might snap a picture of them like this, but hell, it's been an unexpectedly crappy night. He knows he needs to start repairing things with Luke. They make their way through the dwindling crowd and out a back exit, where their car is idling. The attentive driver immediately opens the back door and Alex hands Luke inside, then follows.

The moment they're settled, the car door closed behind them, Luke presses close. He wants to say he's sorry but god knows what for and he refuses to become that person. He simply links his fingers with Alex's again, giving them a squeeze.

After a moment Alex releases Luke's hand, only to thread his fingers through his lover's thick hair. He's got a vague feeling that he owes Luke an apology, but he's really not sure how to explain himself anyway. Doesn't know where to start. But at least he can take some physical comfort from simple touch, caressing his lover's nape.

"Mm." Luke feels himself start to tear up again. He has to close his eyes for a minute or risk losing it completely. "That feels good," he says softly.

His jaw set and tight, Alex nods in agreement. He continues the petting until the car finally pulls into the driveway. "Thanks, man," he tells the driver, handing over a twenty. Then he takes Luke's hand and digs out his house keys, desperate with the need for them to finally have some privacy together.

Inside, Luke doesn't say anything. It's still on the tip of his tongue to apologize and it just feels wrong. Instead he lets Alex close the door behind him, holding on tight to his hand, waiting for his lover, his sir, to give him some clue as to what comes next.

Letting out a breath, Alex turns and wraps his arms around Luke, hugging him tightly. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He feels like he barely knows which way is up, right now. Doesn't have a clue how to cope. "I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy," he whispers after a long moment, his lips pressed to his lover's throat.

"Why? He was an asshole but we were just talking," Luke says softly, keeping his arms tight around Alex.

"He had his hands on you," Alex growls under his breath. Well, it was one hand, anyway. In a non-sexual way. But still, it's the principle of the thing. The principle being that Alex and Luke have bonds between them they can't advertise to the world, but those bonds are supposed to be honored and respected regardless.

His hands? _On my elbow,_ Luke realizes, suddenly remembering. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think. He wasn't hitting on me. Not really. And I would've told him off."

Alex grimaces and his own hands tighten into fists on Luke's jacket before he forces himself to relax again. "I know," he whispers. "But that's why--" he turns away with a sigh and goes to flop down on the living room sofa, waiting for his lover to join him before he speaks again. "If we'd been at Citadel, he would never have dared to approach you in the first place. Because you'd be wearing my collar," he says, trying to explain. "But then, in public... I couldn't even tell him to back the fuck off, you know? It would've been unprofessional. Not just for me, but it would've made you look bad, too."

"Yes, it would have," Luke says, kicking off his shoes and pulling his feet up under him, his arm on the back of the sofa, fingers stroking through the back of Alex's hair. "But you still managed to make him go away without having to tell him to fuck off and without giving him anything to tell anyone." He pauses, blowing out a soft breath. "There's nothing wrong with you being possessive of me, even when we're not at Citadel. My being your boy doesn't go away just because we're in public, but you do have to let people touch me when it's for work and sometimes someone's going to put their hands on me just because they don't know better. You have to trust me to know the difference and tell them off myself, or if you're there come over and do what you did. It's totally okay with me."

Shutting his eyes, Alex seethes silently. Every word Luke is saying is logical and true, he knows. Which makes it even worse that Alex has no idea what to do with all this fucking rage he feels right now.

"Hey..." Worried by his sir's silence, Luke leans in and kisses Alex, softly on the side of the mouth. "What can I do? Talk to me. Please. It doesn't even matter if you think it doesn't make sense or you just need to vent. It's okay. I can take it."

"...I don't want to," Alex whispers after a long moment, his fists clenched tight on his thighs. "I just... I don't like it." Understatement, possibly of the year.

Luke nods. This whole conversation feels like such a minefield and he's not really sure what else to say. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asks, laying his head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex chews on his lip, considering, and then nods. "Yeah," he says on a sigh. He's certainly not doing either of them any good just sitting around on his ass. Luke's offer - to let him vent freely - is tempting, but Alex is worried that once he cracks the lid on this black roiling pit of jealousy and rage, he might not be able to cover it up again. And it feels so fucking ugly. He doesn't want it to touch Luke. And he definitely doesn't want it to change Luke's view of him.

Luke slips to his feet and holds his hand out to Alex.

Linking his fingers with Luke's, Alex lets his lover lead him down the hallway to their bedroom. "You look really gorgeous tonight," he murmurs. "Since we went to the premiere separately, I didn't get to tell you that yet." The words are kind of meaningless: Luke always looks gorgeous. But still.

"Thank you," Luke responds with a smile, turning to face Alex when they're at the end of the bed. "So do you," he says, slowly unbuttoning Alex's shirt.

"I really should have let you dress me," Alex says ruefully. He's definitely on the casual side tonight, his red plaid shirt nearly farmer chic, although he did at least throw a decent suit jacket on top. But he just doesn't have Luke's style. He strokes a finger over Luke's cheek, letting his boy take care of him.

Mm. Luke leans into the touch for a moment, savouring it. "You'd look gorgeous wearing a garbage bag," he says, smiling, his eyes twinkling as he pushes the jacket from Alex's shoulders and removes his shirt.

Alex chuckles softly, and shakes his head. "We should try body paint, sometime. I haven't done that, yet." And what a mess they would make, damn...

"Neither have I," Luke says, dropping to his knees to take care of Alex's shoes and socks. "Although... we might want to do it at Citadel - let them clean up after us."

"...With a gigantic mop? Yeah, probably." Alex helpfully lifts one foot, then the other. "I'm pretty close to being ready to schedule the contractors for our playroom. But I want you to approve the plans first," he says, watching Luke in the dim light.

"You've got them done?" Luke asks, staying on his knees while he unzips Alex's jeans and tugs them down his thighs.

"The preliminary ones, yeah. And I've got a big list with pictures of all the furniture. But I want you to look over it if you have time." Alex tucks his thumbs into the sides of his boxer briefs and slides them down his legs, then turns and gets into the bed, dragging the covers up against the chill. He sits back against the headboard, waiting for his lover to join him.

"I'll make time," Luke promises, quickly shedding his own clothes. He hangs everything up and dumps their dirty clothes in the hamper before crawling into bed with Alex and pressing close.

"Hey," Alex says softly, lying down and pulling Luke to sprawl over him the way he likes it best. "Let me hold you."

"Okay," Luke murmurs happily. "If you insist." He grins up at Alex and kisses him softly on the mouth. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Alex relaxes back onto his pillow and gently combs his fingers through Luke's hair, trying to soothe himself. "You'd tell me... if... if I freaked you out, right? I mean, before you, you know, did anything about it." He knows Luke would; he promised long ago that he wouldn't leave without explanation, and Alex believes him. Has to believe him. But right now he just needs reassurance.

"Of course I would," Luke says quietly, but they're already not talking about things, preferring to just move on from them, and it's a bad precedent to set. "Were you angry with me tonight?" he asks. "When you took off."

Denial instantly rises to Alex's lips and he stiffens, fighting the urge to lie. What a fiasco that would be, to demand honesty of his lover and then tell him everything's just fine... "Yeah," he confesses in a whisper. "A bit. But I knew it wasn't fair to you," he rushes to explain, "and that's why I left."

Luke gets that but still. "Is there anything you would have wanted me to do differently?" he asks. "That I should have done?" So they can avoid a repeat of this in the future.

Alex frowns, his arm tightening around Luke. "I don't know," he says after a moment of thought. "Maybe, pull away? Like, really subtly?" Fuck, he feels like such a psycho right now. "Is that possible?"

"Yes, but you have to give me have the chance to do it," Luke points out then kisses Alex again, eyes locked on his sir's when he adds, "I don't want anyone but you touching me. On set is one thing, where it has to happen, but otherwise, I'm yours and I only want to be yours."

God, Luke's words... They're almost exactly the stuff of Alex's dreams. "So... I shouldn't come over next time? Interrupt, like I did?"

"Not unless you get the feeling that someone's not backing off when I want them to, or if you think I'm taking too long to get them to back off," Luke says. "This is all still new to me, especially appearing in public with you, and if I step wrong, I need you to let me know because, to be honest, it really sucked when you went off and just left me standing there and I understand why, I know you didn't want to cause a scene, but I felt really awful."

Alex shuts his eyes and clings tighter for a moment, his teeth set. Then he rolls them so he's on top, and props his chin in his hand to look down at his boy. "I know," he says softly. "I'm really sorry. I just... I felt like I was going to fucking lose it, right then."

"I know - just. You wouldn't have left, would you? Like really left? No matter how angry you were?"

"Left?" Alex repeats the word like he's not even sure what it means. "Fuck, no. Because then he could've... and you could've..." Fuck, he's an idiot. Like Luke is going to cheat the second Alex takes his eyes off him. "No, I wouldn't have left."

It's easy enough to guess what's being left unsaid. "You do realize I don't have eyes for anyone but you, right? And that that's not going to change?"

Slowly Alex traces a fingertip along the line of Luke's cheekbone. "Sometimes," he murmurs. "And then, sometimes, I feel like if I'm not there then you'll forget about me, and someone more impressive will come along and distract you." He doesn't doubt Luke's loyalty. He doubts the resilience of his own appeal.

"Not in a million years," Luke says firmly. "Besides which, there isn't anyone more impressive," he adds with a smile. Not as far as he's concerned.

"You're only saying that because you're in my, you know, aura right now," Alex retorts, but a grin tugs at his lips. "I'm not nearly so mesmerizing when I'm not around."

"Even if I didn't carry you around in my heart, I have your bracelet on my wrist, your ring on my finger, and your mark on my skin," Luke responds, choosing to remain serious for a moment longer. "You're always with me."

Now Alex trails his fingertip around the shape of Luke's lips, his chest tight with longing. "You're too good to be true," he confesses, anxiety rising again. "I still worry about that."

"Do you mean trusting in us, or that I'm going to turn out to be someone different than you think I am?"

Alex's mouth quirks in a not-quite smile. "I worry that I'm just going to wake up from all this one day. And be so fucking miserable that I let myself believe it wasn't just a dream."

"Should I bite you so you know it's not?" Luke suggests with a smile.

The question catches Alex off guard and he laughs a little. God, he's so in love with this man. "If you're offering to bite me... I mean, I'd be a real fool to turn that down."

"Good," Luke murmurs, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders and pulling him down. He latches his mouth onto that juncture between neck and shoulder, letting his teeth dig in a little, sucking gently then harder, forcing the blood to the surface. He knows he's making work for make-up and that everyone else at Alex's work will see it, but he doesn't care. Everyone knows about them now and more importantly, this is his mark on his sir, his mark for Alex to see and know for days. A reminder that this and _they_ are real.

Alex moans, and lust floods him for the first time all evening. Truly, the universe has been off-kilter - that Alex could spend all this time naked with his lover and not be working to make him scream - it's simply _wrong_. He's about to make up for that. He growls and slides his hand down Luke's body, cupping his boy's ass and squeezing hard.

Luke bites harder, his cock jerking between them. _Yes._ "Want you," he mumbles, the words smeared against Alex's skin.

"Mmm, how do you want me?" Alex asks, but he's already kneeling up between Luke's legs, pulling his boy's thighs to rest on his own. He pushes one long finger into his lover's hole and teases it in and out.

"Inside me," Luke whispers, watching Alex's face. "Please." He whimpers, spreading his legs wider. "Not enough."

"Not enough?" Alex smirks. "What's gonna be enough for a greedy little whore like you?"

Wide-eyed, Luke stares, his cheeks going hot. "Your fist," he whispers. "Please, sir. Give your boy your fist."

The soft request takes Alex by surprise. It's been a long time since he tried to fist Luke -- tried and succeeded, at least, the last time. Not so, the time before. "Like this, boy?" he asks, his voice gravelly with want. Mentally he's already sorting out where the thickest lube is stashed.

Luke nods, aching with the need for it. "Yes, sir. Please?"

Slowly Alex nods. "Hands and knees, boy," he orders, and gets off the bed. He draws the curtains wide open, letting in the bright lights of the city night and the full moon. Rustling up the Elbow Grease, he lays it with a few bathsheets on the bed. And finally, standing near the head of the bed so that he's in full view of his boy, Alex strokes his own aching erection once, twice -- and then snaps a wide leather cock ring into place.

A soft moan spills from Luke at the sight and he shivers, anticipation thrumming through him.

The mattress creaks as Alex gets on the bed behind his boy. He slicks his right hand well, then adds even more lube to his fingers. Pressing two in, he slowly spreads them to begin stretching Luke's hole. "Do you think about this?" he asks softly. "Do you fantasize about having my fist inside you?"

The flush in Luke's cheeks spreads into his chest and he moans at both the words and invasion. "Yes, sir," he whispers, nodding, rocking back into that touch. "Your cock, your fist, both hands..."

Alex smiles darkly at the thought. _Fuck, yes_. It's good that Luke asked him for this, particularly tonight, he thinks as he corkscrews three fingers in and out of his boy's hole, taking his time and working him open. He was the first man whose fist Luke ever took inside himself. The only man. The knowledge soothes some of his ragged edges.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, clenching the sheets in his hands, his legs spread wide, his hole steadily opening for his sir, for what's coming. Fuck. "Feels so good..."

"You are such a fucking slut," Alex says softly, watching the way his boy moves on him, trying to take more before it's even offered. He pulls his fingers back and then rubs just his pinky around and around the rim of Luke's hole. "So goddamn desperate to have your ass stuffed full. You'd just give it up to anyone, wouldn't you? Filthy little whore." It's a trick question, and they both know it; there's only one right answer.

"Never, sir. Only you. Your whore," Luke cries out, keening softly as Alex torments him. "Your boy, your hole."

"Good boy." Alex presses four fingers tightly together and slowly but steadily pushes them into Luke, letting the muscle stretch and slide around him. He tucks his thumb into his palm and slicks more lube on, working his way deeper. "Take me in, _älskling_ ," he says softly, coaxing. "You can do this."

Luke nods, moaning as he pushes back, the stretch of his body bordering on painful now. He's not scared though. Not like the last time. He knows Alex is right. He knows he can do this. He knows he can take it. "Yes, please," he whispers, biting hard at his lip, the tang of copper bursting onto his tongue.

There are a few tricky moments when Alex is grateful that Luke can't see his face, can't see his grimace of worry when he tries to ease the widest part of his hand inside Luke's body and it just won't fit. He takes a breath and rubs Luke's lower back with his free hand, and slowly, so carefully, keeps up the pressure. Until Luke's body opens and takes him in to the wrist.

Crying out sharply, Luke freezes, trembling, his muscles clenching tight around Alex's fist. "Oh, god," he whispers, whimpering, waiting for the pain to dull some.

Alex stills instantly, waiting to give his boy time to adjust -- and not just physically. He keeps up the steady soothing rub of Luke's lower back. "That's it, _älskling_ ," he whispers. "You're so good for me. Such a good boy. So amazing, always."

"Oh god," Luke moans again, panting softly, head dropping to his hands as a wave of dizziness passes over him. "Don't stop," he mumbles. "Please."

His hand curls naturally into a fist, and Alex gently rocks inside his lover, brushing deliberately against the sensitive bundle of nerves in the hopes of drawing Luke's pleasure back to the fore.

Luke moans, his cock twitching with the touch to his prostate, and he pushes back a little, surrendering completely, his muscles finally relaxing.

"Good boy, my good boy," Alex whispers approvingly, leaning forward to lick a stripe up Luke's spine as he slowly twists his wrist, moving inside his lover.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke blurts out, keening softly at the feeling of fullness, at the way he's so close he's actually perched on the edge, riding it. "More," he whispers.

 _More?_ Alex raises an eyebrow but obliges, beginning to gently fuck his hand in, going a bit deeper than before.

Luke gasps, crying out again, his cock jerking, spurting precome on the sheets beneath him. "Oh, god, fuck, yes..." It feels incredible.

Alex grinds his teeth down on a groan. His cock is aching inside its ring, and yet he's so damn grateful for it. The way Luke moves on him, the sounds he makes... _Fuck_. Alex fights the need raging through his own body. "I want you to come for me, boy."

"Now, sir?" Luke grits out, whimpering as Alex's knuckles graze over his sweet spot again.

"When you can, boy," Alex growls, reaching around to stroke Luke's cock.

"Ohhh..." Luke sucks in a breath, gasping sharply as Alex's fingers wrap around him. "Oh god, oh fuck," he cries out, spearing his cock through Alex's grasp, once, twice and then he's coming, fuck, so hard he goes blind with it, body tightening violently around the hand inside him.

"Oh, god." Alex stares, drinking in the sight before him. Left-handed, he unsnaps the cock ring and tosses it aside, then swiftly jacks himself off. His seed sprays hot over his boy's pale skin before Luke has even relaxed enough for him to pull his fist out.

Another moan spills from Luke's lips when he feels that hot liquid hit his skin, marking him like a brand. He whimpers and pushes back once more, embracing the sweet shock of pain it sends through him.

"Fuck yes, _älskling_ ," Alex whispers. He passes long moments just working to get his breath back before he remembers himself. "Now push me out," he says, making his hand a narrow wedge once more and trying to ease out of Luke's body as gently as possible.

Luke uses what seems like the last bit of strength he possesses to help Alex free his hand from his body. When it's out, he whimpers again, but this time at the utter emptiness he feels.

Alex swiftly but thoroughly wipes his hand on one of the towels, then lies down and pulls his boy to his chest. "I love you," he whispers again and again as he strokes Luke's back. "I love you, I love you."

"Mm. I love you too," Luke murmurs, smiling against Alex's skin, far more tired now than he was the first time his sir fisted him. "So much."  



End file.
